callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
:For the revolver in Call of Duty: World at War, see .357 Magnum. :For the revolver in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Python. The [[wikipedia:Colt Anaconda|'.44 Magnum']] is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and it will be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The .44 Magnum is almost always carried and used by General Shepherd throughout the campaign. Shepherd is seen using the .44 Magnum at the beginning of the mission "Team Player", the end of "Loose Ends" to kill Ghost and Roach, and in "Endgame" when he attempts to kill Soap and Captain Price. This weapon is not available in the singleplayer campaign; however, while in the level "Museum", the player can pick up this weapon either from the display shelf or by killing General Shepherd. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is available for Create-A-Class at level 26, being the second Handgun unlocked. The weapon always kills in three or fewer hits, regardless of the use of Stopping Power - the perk only increases the range at which a two-hit kill is attainable. In Hardcore gamemodes, the .44 requires just one hit to kill regardless of range or perks, unless used against a player using Painkiller, Final Stand or Last Stand, or if shooting through cover. The .44 Magnum has moderate visual recoil, but has very low actual recoil, and can have all six rounds fired quickly with little loss of accuracy up to medium range. Its main drawbacks are its small six-round capacity and moderately slow reload animation - however, it does have a quick Reload Cancel, which reduces the reload time by roughly half. The .44 is often compared to the Desert Eagle, as both have close to the same stats, with high damage and low ammo capacity. When looking very closely, one can see that the .44 Magnum has more damage and accuracy, while the Desert Eagle has a larger magazine capacity. When using the Akimbo attachment, the .44 Magnum is inferior to the Desert Eagle due to its lower capacity, longer reload, and virtually the same amount of recoil. However, when used alone, the .44 Magnum is overall better the Desert Eagle, with less recoil, correctly aligned iron sights, and ability to kill over a longer range without the need of Stopping Power. This weapon is most commonly found in Multiplayer with the Tactical Knife Attachment, and used with the combination of rushing perks Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando. The knife attack is very effective with a Tactical Knife, especially with the increased melee lunge range due to Commando. If someone sees the player advancing upon them and the player is outside of melee range, the Magnum's high damage and low recoil is perfect for medium range kills. Weapon Attachments 300px|right|thumb *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife Gallery 44magnum 6.png|The .44 Magnum .44_Magnum_ADS_MW2.png|Iron sight .44_Magnum_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum 44magcropped.PNG|The .44 Magnum in third person. .44_Magnum_Tactical_Knife_MW2.png|The .44 Magnum with Tactical Knife .44_Magnum_Reloading_Tactical_Knife_MW2.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum with Tactical Knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The .44 Magnum is set to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is unlocked at Level 46 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer.f Trivia Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM," a portmanteau of Brad Allen, Infinity Ward's lead artist and the actual name of the weapon on which the .44 Magnum is based: the Colt Anaconda. *The .44 Magnum is one of five revolvers to appear in the Call of Duty series, the others being the Webley Mk IV, the .357 Magnum, the Python, and the MP412. *On PC, when using the .44 Magnum in Multiplayer the finish will change from silver to black. *In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, all pistols say; "Semi-Auto" in the Create-a-Class stats except the .44 Magnum. *In the single player level Museum, if the player picks up the .44 Magnum from the display case and then kills Shepherd, the player can pick up his .44 Magnum too without picking up ammo or dropping the Magnum they already have. General Shepherd's .44 Magnum and the regular one either have different coding or General Shepherd's Magnum has FMJ that has not been labeled. *The .44 Magnum has the smallest hip fire spread of any weapon in the game. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 *It will have a wooden pistol grip instead of a synthetic one. ru:.44 Magnum 4 Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Weapons